The Fires of Love
by LadyJay095
Summary: Nikkita is something like nothing before. She goes to Forks to help the Cullen's with the Voltori and ends up meeting her soul mate. Will this certain Alpha accept her for who she is. Or more for what she is. Or will he deny what he feels. Imprint story.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: So to clear this up. I don't in anyway own Twilight. The only thing I own in this story is my OC's. Hope you guys enjoy this story.**

 **Chapter 1**

I was running through the woods just outside of San Diego. It was a beautiful day. Dad had had to work so I was running alone. I loved this feeling; the wind blowing through my hair, the earth below my feet, no one else within a few mile radius. Just peace and quiet. It was raining today, but I didn't care. The wind was blowing from the west from the ocean. I was running at a slow pace for me. I suddenly stopped. I could smell someone. Someone who was not familiar to me. Correction make that persons (plural). I looked in the direction of the wind. A few hundred feet away I could see two people. One was a man and had blond hair, the other a woman with short brown hair. They had the undeniable smell of vampires. They started walking towards me at the pace of a human. They probably didn't want to scare me. When they were within earshot the woman spoke and waved. "Hi there." I cocked an eyebrow. "Hi." I said with a tone that I hoped conveyed my distaste for their kind. When they got a little closer the woman spoke again, they were now about 20 feet away. "My name is Alice, this is Jasper. We smelt you and couldn't quite place your scent, but then when we saw you running we figured you were like us." I hated it when they compared me to them. But then again these two had golden eyes instead of the usual red. "Okay, what did you want? Who are you? Are you with the Red Robes?" They looked at each other. "We are most definitely not with the Voltori. We are members of the Olympia Coven, and what we want is your help. You see the Voltori wants to kill our family, for a crime we did not commit." I looked between the two of them. "Tell me what this crime is that they think you and your family did and I'll think about listening." They nodded. "They think that we created an immortal child. But we didn't." I was intrigued now. "Keep talking." They then told me of how their brother had gotten a human pregnant. How she had kept the baby even though she knew that it could kill her. And then they told me of how the child had grown at an accelerated rate. They told me of how it is illegal for a vampire to change a child. They then told me of how Alice has visions and that she saw the Voltori coming to kill them. They told me of how if the amount of vampires came to a town as small as Forks that their would be many human lives at risk.

After they told their story and practically begged me to help their family as a witness to say the child is not immortal I agreed to go. Alice looked like she may have jumped for joy. I took them back to my house to get ready to go. They had told me they didn't know how long we had. It was early December and in Alice's vision the fight would happen when the snow stuck to the ground. As I was packing they told me about Forks and of the Native Reserve just a few miles away. Of how some of the guys would help as much as they could. I bought a last minute plane ticket to Seattle Washington. I was to leave in a few hours. They gave me directions there and told me more about their family. They said I would be more than welcome there.

About half an hour after Alice and Jasper had left my dad had come home. "Nikkita, why do I smell leeches in our house?" He came into my room in a hurry. "What's going on?" I looked up from the bag that I was putting my toiletries in. "I met some vampires on my run. They told me of the Red Robes heading to a small town to destroy a coven and how humans would be in danger. So I am going to help the coven and whoever they have helping them." He growled when I mentioned the Red Robes. "Nikkita, your mom left to protect us from them. I am not going to lose you to." I finished putting the last item in my bag and went to walk out of my room. But just as I came up to the door my dad put his arm out to stop me. "Dad, I am doing this. I'm nearly 18 and I'm not doing this to get back at them for threatening our family. I'm doing this to protect a family and maybe I'll finally find out my place in the world. I love you but I feel like I need to do this." He let out a sigh. "I promised your mom I would protect you. But your all grown up. I would go with you but this old wolf doesn't have the same fire in him that he used to." I hugged him. "I know. I love you dad." He reciprocated the hug. I realized that this could very well be the last time that I heard my dad's heart. It had been the thing that I heard when I was crying in his arms when mom had left, the beat that calmed me when I became angry or sad. I pulled back and looked up at him. His eyes looking back in mine. A mirror image. I kissed his cheek and walked to the door. The last thing I heard before the door closed was my dad saying (In Chumash). "Stay safe my little Princess." With that I closed the door.

I had just arrived in Seattle and figured that I could just run to Forks. Follow the main highway there and make it there in the same amount of time. I was jumping from roof to roof as it was faster than walking while on the streets. I was thankfully in an area where most buildings were the same height. I had just jumped a small alley when I heard a scream. It was coming from my right. I headed in that direction. When I arrived to the alley that the scream came I got a smell of what was happening. I looked down to see four pale guys surrounding a girl. But they were facing a group of guys that were very tan. One of the pale guys was holding the girl. She was also tan probably native American. Like the guys. I could smell that the pale guys were vampires and the native guys were werewolves. "Let her go!" One of the guys shouted. The vampires just laughed. The vamp holding the girl just sniffed the girl. One of the werewolves took a step forward but was grabbed by one of the others. "Dude,she's to close you'll hurt her." They hesitated, they didn't know what to do. The vampire holding the girl sniffed her again. If I didn't do something the girl was going to be vamp lunch. I jumped down into the alley. My hair followed me blowing in the wind as I fell. I landed on the ground and did the superhero landing. _Damn that hurts like a bitch._ I stood up and looked at the surprised vampires. Putting on the best bitch face I could. "She is mine." They looked startled for a moment and then the guy who was obviously the leader laughed. "You think you can take four of us? Let's face it sweetie you..." I had him forced against the wall and had my hand on his throat in a flash. He tried fighting back but I easily removed his head from his shoulders. I turned in time to see another coming at me. I blocked his attacks and ripped his arm from his shoulder and smashed his head into the concrete causing cracks on his face to appear. I then turned to the other two. They were still beside the girl. "Leave town and I'll think of forgiving this intrusion on my territory." The last one that wasn't holding her stepped forward. He was just out of arms reach of the girl. I had to be careful to not hurt her. In a flash I was in front of him and seconds later I had his head in my hand, his body on the ground. I turned to the last one and forced him to let go of the girl and disposed of him in the same manner as his friends. Then I turned to the girl. She looked terrified. "Please don't hurt me." She was near tears. "Shh. It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." I stepped to the side to let her run to her friends. She ran as fast as she could and I heard her body collide with one of the werewolves. I looked over and saw the one vampire that I hadn't completely destroyed, crawling towards his detached arm. I walked over to him. "You know it's not nice to hurt an innocent girl." With that I separated his head from his body. I heard the guys talking amongst themselves and turned to face them. I took a couple steps towards them at human speed. I looked at them and was struck by a feeling I had never felt before.

Jake's POV

We had just been walking from a store. Rachel and some of the girls had wanted to shopping and us guys didn't want them going alone. With having some red eyes staying at the Cullens. We knew that they had to find food somewhere else. And the biggest city within a couple hour run was Seattle. We were just headed back to the car some of the girls and their guys had separated from us and we had agreed to meet back at the cars up the street. Paul, Rachel, Embry, and Collin. Rachel and Paul were walking together as usual and she was to his right. We were a few blocks from the car when someone grabbed Rachel. By the time we had reacted they had her down the alley and we ran in as humans. Collin yelled. "Let her go!" They just laughed, one of the sniffed her. Paul tried to shift to protect his imprint but Embry grabbed him. "Dude, she's to close you'll hurt her." The one holding her sniffed her again to try to provoke us. Suddenly we saw a girl falling from the room of the building beside us. She landed like how they show in the superhero movies. She was wearing dark jeans, a black shirt, a leather jacket, and healed boots. She had dark hair to her mid back. She stood up and had a look like she would kill. "She is mine." She seethed. _What the hell?_ One of the leeches laughed. "You think that you can take on four of us? Let's face it sweetie you..." Before he could say what he was going to she had him against the wall and her hand was on his throat. Then the next thing we see is him on the ground and his head across the alley. Another one went after her, she easily blocked his attacks and ripped his arm off and did a move that made it so that we could see cracks on his face. She then turned to the last two. "Leave town, and I'll think of forgiving this intrusion on my territory. The one not holding Rachel stepped forward and the girl quickly ripped his head off. Then turned to the last guy holding Rachel she pushed him away from Rachel and ripped his head off to. This happened so quickly that we were barely able to keep up to what was happening. She then turned to Rachel. Rachel's heart was pounding and she was terrified. "Please don't hurt me." The girl stepped closer to her. "Sh. It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." With that she stepped aside and Rachel ran to Paul. She looked like if Paul wasn't a werewolf, she would have squeezed the life out of him. The girl walked over to the vampires that she hadn't fully killed. She knelt over him. "You know it's not nice to hurt innocent girls." And then she ripped his head off. "What is she? I've never seen a vampire run that fast." Collin asked me. I didn't know either. She started walking towards us and her skin was darker than any vampire I'd seen. She didn't walk with the grace of a vampire but she definitely wasn't human. Then she looked at us. I lost all sense of time. Her eyes. Everything changed. It was like gravity, it wasn't the earth holding me here anymore. It was her. Suddenly everything that happened with Bella didn't seem so important anymore. When I came out of my trance she was blinking like she had just experienced something as well. "Another one bites the dust." I heard said beside me.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fires of Love Chapter 2**

Nikki's POV

Whatever had just happened, I was beyond confused. I had felt like every cell in my body was being pulled towards this guy. This Werewolf. It was like he was the air that I needed to breath. He was the part of him I had been missing. I wanted him. No, I needed him.

I don't know how long I had been staring at him but when I did come out of it I heard one of the guys beside him say. "Another one bites the dust." I had stopped walking when I had seen the guy so I started slowly walking towards them. One of the guys stepped forward. "Thanks for that, what's your name?" I looked at him quizzically. "Your welcome. Um, Nikki." He nodded and turned to the others. "That's Paul, Rachel, Collin, and Jake. I'm Embry." They all nodded. Rachel had done a timid 'hello'. 'Embry' was obviously the more outgoing one. They noticed the bag I had left where I had landed. "Where you headed?" Collin asked. "Forks. I was headed there when I heard you guys." They looked at each other. "Need a lift?" Embry asked.

I had accepted the ride from the guys. They had a few cars and they all crammed into the other cars which left Jake and I having to ride alone. It was quiet in the car for the first while. It was a three hour ride so if this was how it was going to be, it was going to be a long ride. Jake looked like he was uncomfortable. But suddenly he decided to speak. "What was that back there?" It took me by surprise. But I smiled. "It speaks." He looked at me with a confused look. "I was worried that a vampire had gotten your tongue." I was trying to make it not so awkward. He looked a little less uncomfortable. "But to answer your question. I couldn't stand by and see a girl be fed on by a couple vampires. So I decided to help." He nodded. We talked a little after that but it was more him wanting to know what I was and capable of, and why I was going to Forks.

We finally arrived in Forks and he stopped at the Cullen's house. He hopped out and I slowly got out. I didn't know if I would be welcome or if they wouldn't want my help. I walked slowly towards a large white house with lots of windows. A few people were out on the patio chatting. A few were watching me. A blonde vampire stepped out. "Hello, my name is Carlisle. Not to be blunt, but who are you and why are you here?" I looked around. I saw red eyes, and golden eyes. "My name is Nikki, Nikkita Hall. I am an acquaintance of Alice and Jasper. They told me of your situation that you are in. And how your families lives are in danger. They asked me to help. That they needed witnesses for your cause." Carlisle stepped closer. "No insult intended, but what are you? You don't smell like us, or have the eyes or skin tone of our kind." I nodded. "I am a hybrid. A crossbreed. Quarter vampire, quarter human, half werewolf. My mother was half human, half vampire. She left to protect me from the very people who would kill your family. My dad is a werewolf from a tribe in a different state." They all looked somewhat shocked. That there could possibly be a mix of all three. Carlisle smiled at me and welcomed me. A few moments later a young girl was brought forward. "This is Renesmee, she is the one that they believe is the immortal child. She came forward and I knelt to be closer to her level. She reached out and touched my face. Then I saw images flash through my mind. Her memories. From when she was born as a baby, to now. It was very strange. Seeing things through her eyes. I smiled at her. Then stood up.

Jake's POV

 _How could I have imprinted on her. She's not natural. A leech. Why the fuck did the spirits have to match me up to that._ I was driving back to the Rez after dropping that girl off and I had a death grip on the steering wheel. She had saved my sister. But she was still a leech. At least part. As soon as I got back to my dads I saw a few of the guys waiting. After getting out of the car they all came bounding over to me. "So what's she like." "What is she?" They were pelting me with questions. I just wanted to be left alone. "She's here to help the Cullen's with the vampires that are coming. And apparently she's a hybrid of some sort." They looked confused. "She's quarter vampire, quarter human, half werewolf." The guys that hadn't been there in Seattle looked shocked. But the guys who had been there all looked like they had guessed that she was part vampire.

Nikki's POV

It had been two days that I had been in Forks, WA. The only werewolf that had came around was Seth. He came and played with Renesmee and whenever he was around she was overjoyed. She and I had become friends. She was probably the smartest kid who looked 10 years old. She was growing quickly. She didn't talk much as she preferred using her ability to communicate. But it was fun playing with someone who could keep up slightly to my speed. We played hide and seek, tag, and all these different games. I preferred her company to the others. She didn't reek of them. But one day she and I were playing tag and were just running through the woods (at vampire speed) and I was it. She was running and squealing, and I was chasing and nearly caught her. We had been going so fast that we hadn't noticed that we were so close to the border of the territories. Renesmee jumped a river and landed on the other side. She turned to see if I would follow. But then we heard a low growl. I saw one of the werewolves approaching her. I jumped across the river in an easy leap and pushed her behind me as he had his fur on end and was growling menacingly. It couldn't be Seth. Seth had different coloured fur than this wolf. "Renesmee get back across." I told her without looking away from the wolf. I felt her let go of my shirt. A second later a few more wolves joined him. But Seth came running out of the woods in human form. "Jake what do you think your doing? She didn't know where the treaty line was and was just protecting Renesmee. If you hurt her you're only going to hurt yourself." This was Jake. The guy that had given me a ride. The other wolves backed away a few steps but didn't turn away. They looked at the larger wolf that had been addressed as Jake with uncertainty. They turned away and retreated back into the woods. Seth stayed and a few moments later, Jake came out with cutoff shorts on. He didn't look happy. "You shouldn't be here. No leeches on our territory." I growled at him calling me a leech and stepped forward so that we were only a few inches apart. "Do not call me a leech. I am nothing like them. Understand." I said in a low tone. I was furious. Seth was right beside us and had a very worried look on his face. I could hear Renesmee on the other side of the river. She was whimpering as though on the verge of tears. I realized that I was shaking and stepped back and tried to calm myself. But Jake was stupid and persisted. "What, going to lose control and feed on me? Is that it? In need of blood?" Seth was trying to make him stop but it was to late. I could feel my body changing and the next thing they knew I was in wolf form. My pure white fur bristled out of anger. I was growling at Jake and planted my feet. I got low, ready to defend or strike. Seth looked surprised. I saw Jake shift to his wolf form and we were growling at each other. He was bigger than me but that didn't matter to me. He attacked and we went rolling into the river. I fought back. We were on our hind legs snapping at each others necks and faces trying to get a hold on the other. We were pushing with our front paws on each others chests. Water was spraying everywhere. We got out of the river somehow. But we were crashing through the woods so loudly I thought that every person in the state could hear it.

By the end of the fight I had a few cuts and bruises a broken arm and a dislocated shoulder. He had some cuts and bruises. His size had definitely been a factor, and my lack of experience fighting in this form. After he broke my arm and dislocated my shoulder it caused enough pain to make me shift back. I was laying on the ground completely naked and was in a lot of pain. He backed off as soon as I changed forms. I was trying to hold back expressing how much pain I was in. I looked at Jake and he let out a whimper. _What the hell, he's so bipolar._ He ran off and a few moments later came back wearing some cutoffs again. He looked like he was the one in pain. He was kneeling beside me. "Nikki, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose it like that." One of the other wolves came a few minutes later with some clothes for me and I tried my best to dress myself. Renesmee, Seth, Jake and I walked back to the Cullen's. I didn't look at Jake even though he had apologized a million times.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Sorry guys had major writters block. Plz forgive me. And I know its a short chapter. XOXOXO**

 **The Fires of Love Chapter 3**

When we got back to the Cullens, Carlisle helped put my shoulder back into place and set my arm so that it would heal properly. I was finally allowed to leave Carlisles office. Granted I was made to wear a sling and a cast. Thankfully on the same arm. I walked downstairs and saw that Jake was sitting out on the patio. "What the hell is he doing here?" I asked Emmett. He looked down to me. "I think that he feels bad that he hurt you. He hasn't left that spot since you came inside." I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes. Sat down on the couch and was watching the movie with Renesmee. 10 minutes later I looked over and let out a sigh. He was still sitting there. I got up and walked over. I opened the door and stepped out. I stood there for a second just looking at him. "You just gonna stand there watching me or you gonna talk to me?" I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh. I walked over and sat down beside him. "Okay, I just want to know a few things. What is your problem? Why do you seem to hate me so much?" He let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't hate you. I just am not necessarily a fan of what you are." I looked at him with a smirk. "You mean the vampire part... I'm not either, but I'm not throwing a temper tantrum about it." He glared at me. "Yeah well, you've had your entire life to get used to it. So just give me another... How old are you?" I rolled my eyes. "17" "Okay, I am not a fan of vampires. Look, I'm sorry for earlier I was just upset about you being part vampire." I rubbed my shoulder. "Why would you care?" I hated being angry with him. But he had been an ass. "Because, I imprinted on you." He whispered. I had to use my heightened senses to hear him, but I heard him. "I don't know what imprinting is but do you mind telling me so that I can understand your issue?" He looked at me confused. "Heightened hearing." I pointed to my ear. He nodded. "Okay, well. Imprinting is like gravity, it's like... love at first sight on steroids." I cocked an eyebrow. "So... You imprinted on me. And even though you hate what I am, part of you 'loves' me?" He nodded. "Aren't you part werewolf?" I nodded. "Do you feel anything towards me?" I thought for a second. _How do I explain something I don't even understand?_ I took a breath. "Yeah, when I first saw you I felt drawn to you. And part of me has really strong feelings towards you. I don't fully understand what it is, but I definitely like you. When we were fighting I was so angry that you had said some of those things, but another part hated the fact that we were fighting and I was hurting you." He nodded. "I felt the same way. But I was just so upset that you were part vampire that I was trying to fight the imprint. But I can't. After I hurt you I felt so guilty and hated myself for doing that." We sat in silence for a moment. "Can we start over?" He asked. I looked at him and smiled. "Okay. Hi, I'm Nikki." I stuck my hand out. "I'm Jake." He took it and lightly shook it.

It only took a day for my shoulder to heel, but my arm took a few more days. Jake and I hung out every single day. If he wasn't on patrol, he was over here hanging out with me. We were getting along pretty well and hadn't fought a lot since that day. I was finally able to get the cast off of my arm and was so glad that I could finally use my arm and hand. Jake and I were headed to Forks today for the first time and I was excited to get to see the town as we had only driven through it before. We had taken his Rabbit and parked in front of a diner. We got out and I noticed him watching me. "What?" He looked around. "Jake, I'm fine. I have full control of myself. I grew up in San Diego so I'm used to being around people." He nodded and seemed to relax a little. We sat in a booth in the corner and Jake ordered us some milkshakes, burgers and fries. "Jake, you're not worried that people are going to start noticing that we eat enough for four people?" He shook his head. "They think that all of us Rez kids eat like this, so they just shrug it off." I smiled. Our waitress came back with our milkshakes. She was a pretty blond with piercing blue eyes. Jake noticed me watching her. "You okay?" I nodded. "Yeah, just not used to seeing people with blue eyes anymore." He nodded. Suddenly we heard a loud crash. We turned to see the waitress cleaning up some broken plates and mugs. I noticed her cut herself and Jake grabbed my hand. I turned back to him. His hand was so nice and warm. I didn't have any problem controlling myself but it was sweet that he was worried. "I'm okay Jake, really." He released my hand. "Doesn't mean that you have to let go of my hand." He smiled and reached across and grabbed my hand again. We finished eating and paid our bill. We walked around town for a couple hours and I bought some clothes that I needed.


End file.
